1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pigment, and more particularly to a pigment giving a novel appearance. The pigment of this invention is applicable to an automobile metallic coating for offering a novel appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional pigments as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 have been known, and are set forth in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 161055/1982. One of the pigments, shown in FIG. 8, has a scaly substrate 100, and a metal coating film 400 formed on all over the scaly substrate 100. The scaly substrate 100 is natural or synthetic mica. The other pigment, shown in FIG. 9, has the scaly substrate 100, an inorganic compound coating film 200 formed on all over the scaly substrate 100, and the metal coating film 400 formed on all over the inorganic compound coating film 200. The inorganic compound coating film 200 is titanium dioxide, and the metal coating film 400 is formed by plating an appropriate metal.
The conventional pigments shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 have smooth surfaces and give a sharp gloss color, however, they simply give a metallic gloss feeling due to the specular reflection, since all of their surfaces are coated with the metal coating film 400.